Solar concentration aims to decrease the use of expensive photovoltaic materials by reducing the solar cell size and adding an optical system to focus the sunlight onto the solar cell. This reduces the quantity of solar cell material used in the system at the expense of adding the need for a tracking system in order to keep the focal spot on the reduced solar cell. State of the art solar concentrators, mostly using Fresnel lenses or parabolic mirrors, need a tracking precision of less than 1° in two dimensions in order to cover the diurnal and seasonal variations of the sun's position. Such a tracking device consumes energy, decreasing the overall system efficiency, and adds to the cost of the system, thereby diminishing the savings from a smaller solar cell. Accordingly, in light of these deficiencies of the background art, additional, improved, and low-cost systems, devices and methods for solar light concentration and self-tracking are strongly desired. In this respect, self-tracking concentrators have the potential to increase the acceptance angle of a solar concentration system and thereby greatly reduce the need for tracking.